


Rey and Ben

by DreamingAstrid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAstrid/pseuds/DreamingAstrid
Summary: A TROS Fix-it Fic!Because Ben deserves to live.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	1. New Life

**Kylo's POV**

Rise.

Rise to the top.

One more full reach and I will be at the top. No Skywalker, including me, deserved the first death Palpatine had been served. My leg. It was broken, making it a difficult task just to lift myself to the surface. I slumped down on the jagged rock, once smooth but raised from the explosion.

_Rey._

_Rey._

_Rey._

_Rey._

_Rey._

I raise myself up, gripping my injured and bleeding arm and move as fast as I can toward her incredibly still form. I fall to my knees and crawl, unable to support my own weight, before wrapping my arms her cold....

Cold. She is cold.

I shift her onto my lap, my legs spread beneath her; and I support her head with my left hand. Her arms are splayed outwards; completely stiff. Her neck snaps away from me after I settle her, only to reveal her beautiful, lifeless, chocolate brown eyes.

I frown.

She's staring straight up, eyes glazed over, her body; unmoving. I freeze, paying attention to our bond, which I now realise is eerily silent on her end. I look away, my breathing becoming ragged as I realise she's dead.

What do I do? She's dead. Rey is dead. She's dead.

I look at the ceiling...the floor, anything but her expressionless face. This isn't right. This is not how the story ends. She doesn't deserve this fate.

I grip her back and bring her against my chest, squeezing her dead body in my arms. I rest my chin on her shoulder, my chin quivering and my eyes wide.

I have never felt this feeling in a long time. Complete and utter emptiness. I would have been filled with hatred or anger when I was Kylo Ren.

But I feel nothing.

Numbess from the other side of our bond.

The other half of this dyad relationship we share has been snuffed out. If there is anything I would do for her as Ben Solo, it would be everything; including risking my life to bring back her pure soul.

Yes.

Without hesitation; I lay her back down onto my lap, vowing the next time i'd open my eyes, hers would be full of life and staring back into my own.

If she could force heal me; I could too. This better work, or i'll just take my own life. For what was my purpose if the other part of me was no longer in existence?

I rest my hand over her lower abdomen and close my eyes.

I inhale routinely, focusing all of my energy into the thought of her once-beating heart, her strong lungs and her very own life force; willing each to return to her beautiful vessel.

I press my hand against her more tightly, my eyebrows furrowing when it should have already-

Her hand is suddenly ontop of mine.

My eyes snap open, and my wish has come true. I dare not speak, for fear she would lash out at me for touching her...for it's the reaction i've always received.

She looks disoriented for a moment, before sitting herself up slowly, with the support of my hand on her back. When her eyes re-focus, the most stunning smile graces her features and I feel the beginnings of a smile on my face.

"Ben." She speaks, her eyes wide with glee.

Her hand is raised to the side of my face; which she caresses gingerly. I nourish the sensation of her warmth, which seemed like a far-away dream only moments ago.

I feel the tears filling up my eyes as relief surges through me. I can feel myself trembling; this tsunami of emotions seeming impossible for me to handle. I stare into hers, and it seemed the world around us had vanished.

It's just us.

She leans in slowly, hesitantly, and pulls away. A split second later she changes her mind.

Her lips are on mine.

My hand slides upwards to cup her nape and the other clenches her shoulder; as if i'd never bear a life in which I would never know the feel of the heat of her skin against my own. Her lips move over mine ardently, and I can feel through our bond that she's enjoying the new sensation. I am too, only feeling disappointment when she leans back.

She has a grin plastered on and it's contagious; because I feel a huge smile begin to take over my features.

Force...this is my home.

I move my hand on her nape to her lower back, pulling her closer once more to trap her in my embrace. I feel her fingers playing with the strands of my hair as I kiss the side of her neck once in appreciation.

"Rey." I breathe.

"Ben. Thank you."

I pull away to look at her, resting my forehead against hers.

"What now?" She asks, concern drifting about in her eyes.

"I have to go into exile." I say, leaving no other choice.

"I'll be with you. I'm no senator anyways." She jokes.

I shake my head, caressing the back of her neck. "Don't do that because of me."

"I want to. I'll make people see the good in you. We could go to Tatooine, it's humbling; perfect." She smiles, entrapping my face with both of her hands. We can't seem to get our hands off of each other.

"Lets get out of here." I announce, getting up and balancing myself on my one good leg. Rey stands up slowly, after clipping the two lightsaber's to her belt.

She's dizzy from her ressurection and I reach out to grip her arm, before we both encircle an arm around each other's shoulders and leave Exegol.

**Two months later**

Exile.

Strangely, i'd never felt more at peace in my entire life during this supposedly troubling time meant for me. Maybe it's because everyday was spent with Rey. I exchanged my black attire for an off-white get-up instead, whilst Rey opted for her fittingly grey ensemble.

It consisted of more flowy material, which already elevated her status of ethereality. I approach her carefully, as she was levitating during her meditation session.

"Be with me, be with me, be with me." She chants.

"Rey." I interrupt, my throaty voice snapping her out of it. She opened one eye.

"Yes Ben?"

 _Ben_.

"Do you think I would ever have the chance of being accepted into society?" I feel her heart sink at my hesitant question.

She lands gracefully and slides her hand along my forearm. "No..."

I nod in obvious disappointment.

"Ben I-"

"No it's okay. I get it." I shrug her hand off and storm into our shared homestead. I shouldn't have pushed her away like that; but sometimes my anger would overtake my rational thinking.

I slump into a chair, burying my face into my hands with a large sigh. I feel Rey enter shortly after and sense she's trying to give me space; but is also very worried.

"I'm sorry. Just depressed about it. What do I deserve anyways."

"Stop it Ben. Yes. You killed innocents. You have done terrible things!" She shouts, and im still with shock.

"But Ben..." She drags, straddling herself on my lap and trapping me in her warm embrace. I hug her back.

"You were being brainwashed. Nobody is born a murderer. You're misunderstood. perhaps... _perhaps_ Tatooine's society is the perfect place for you. Everyone here is neutral. You can socialise, be you. Nobody would know."

I pull back to look at her.

"Except you."

"Except me laser brain."

I grin, leaning in to place a sweet kiss onto her lips, which is soon starting to feel like home. I thought back to our first time on Exegol and feel happiness fill my entire being.

She snaps her head back suddenly and I frown in confusion.

"I need...you to know something." She says slowly, seemingly nervous. I didn't have to delve into our bond to see it.

I nod once, looking at her in understanding, brushing a stray strand away from her eye, before resting my hands on her hips, gently massaging them.

"Remember when you gave me your life force to bring me back?"

My heart clenches thinking about her void eyes. "Yes."

"Well; I think a miracle has happened." Her eyes shine.

I stare into them, unmoving, my hold on her hips tightening in anticipation.

"Ben..." she shakes her head in disbelief, placing a hand on the side of my face.

"I'm pregnant." My head jerks back, and my jaw drops.

"P-pregnant?"

"Yes. Feel!" She grabs one of my hands and places it on her lower abdomen. Low and behold; the tinniest shimmer of life does exist within her.

I let out a breathless chuckle and shake my head in disbelief. 

A baby. My baby. Our baby.

"This the best force work i've ever done." 

Rey chuckles as well and tilts her head in question. "So...you're okay with it?"

"Rey i'm speechless. We're parents. And stop thinking that it's too soon." I reassure, after I sense her conflicting emotions.

She nods, her hands massaging my neck.

I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck, feeling comfort from her proximity. This is amazing. It's simply the best thing that I imagined I would have.

But this is my reality, and i've never felt more grateful for Rey, and this child.

It seems my love has increased ten-fold. If I was not already desperately in love with Rey before, I certainly am now.

"There's just one more step we have to do then." I smile.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben 4 months after Ben exiles himself to Tatooine.
> 
> Rey has a terrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the support!  
> Thank you so much.❤❤❤
> 
> As per some requests, I do intend to keep rolling in more chapters, and trying to make their situation as genuine as possible.
> 
> Heres the second chapter, and theres many more to come.

**Rey's pov**

On Jakku, nights were agonizingly cold.  
Security was non-existent, and sleepless nights plagued my time there.

But my life; it's different now, as im feeling the tender caress of Ben's fingers on my slightly swollen tummy.

Cuddling close in a hammock big enough for two with a warm fuzzy blanket of Bantha fur keeping us comfortable; the cool evening breeze of Tatooine never once makes us shiver.

Our little cuddle-fest is only a few paces away from our tiny home.

My head rests on his broad chest, his other hand is brushing through my hair lightly. I've got him trapped in an embrace. In fact, my level of contentment only raises when the impending date of our wedding draws nearer each day.

With the help of some friends from the old Reistance, Ben and I would be married off-planet, on Naboo. I've never seen it of course, but judging from the stories Ben has told me, it must be extraordinary.

We'd be bonded in marriage, and not just in the force; a commitment i'm willing to be a part of. To give my family the experiences I never had. 

" _Ben Solo will never escape me now._ " I think, playfully.

I giggle suddenly and it diverts his attention from the faraway moon. "Care to share?" He tries to get a peek at me.

I shake my head, half a smile hidden from my current position.

"I'll just read your mind then-"

"Halt!" I shout, jamming my right palm over his face. "That's not allowed."

He groans. "Ow."

Ben removes my hand from his face gently to reveal an amused grin. "Did you just imagine me with elephant ears again? That did not end well the last time might I remind you, you little womp rat." He teases.

"I swear I did not." I raise myself up to look at him, trying to keep down a smirk.

Ben's eyes scan my face, his look of unworriedness is being replaced by a faraway one.

"Ben?" I ask, now concerned, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry-" 

"It's not that. Just thinking about this exile stuff." He moves the hand on the baby bump to grip my hand on his face, brushing his thumb over my knuckles.

I pout. He has never stopped thinking about the exile he declared upon himself. 

"Well what has your spirits down?" I prod, adjusting my postion a bit, before he drops my hand from his face.

He shakes his head minutely, whilst staring at the bright moon of Tatooine. We were getting one hell of a view from here.

"Thinking about our kid. I want his life to be everything you and I...never had the chance for it to be. And you. I want you to be happy."

I allow my eyes to close before taking a deep breath. "Ben, may I tell you something?"

He looks back at me expectantly.

"On Jakku, although I never had proper shelter or a consistent food source, I was never once angry about it. I was grateful. I had my X-wing pilot doll, my AT-AT and the eternal blue sky to keep me company. It doesn't seem like much, but it was enough to keep me content. Now Tatooine is a far better place than Jakku will ever amount to be. With two loving parents and a house, i'm sure...he will be more than happy."

I hadn't realised I was crying when Ben wipes my tears away and places a kiss on my forehead. I smile, grateful for his tenderness.

"And if that's not enough," I continue, playing with my fingers.

"i'm sure we'll find ways to improve his life. Send him to school, a flight academy. We won't hold him back."

I sniffle and lay my head back on his chest, getting all snuggled up.

"What about the force?" He asks.

A feeling of dread encompasses me...a subject I wished to avoid for the time being.

"I...don't know. Is it best to teach him?"

"Both light and dark- to maintain a balance." He suggests.

I nod, as a yawn takes over. "Mmm."

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He whispers into my ear.

"You make it easier." I confess, melting into the safety and comfort of his arms.

**The next morning**

_"Ben." I see myself grin._

_We stare into each other's eyes, unspoken words between us hanging in the air. My heart beat has started up once again, and when I tune into the force, I sense Ben's beating heart is pounding as strongly as mine._

_We kiss, and i'm sure I initiated it; knowing Ben would be too hesitant._

_His lips are still against mine at first, but he presses back when I open up my side of the bond, emotions of love and care seeping through._

_We pull away, and we're both grinning. My fingers trace the outline of his cheekbone gingerly._

_He came back._

_My smile begins to falter when I feel his hold on me drastically loosen, and he falls onto his back._

_I hear his heart slowing down and i'm confused. What is happening? Why is he-_

_His heartbeat has stopped. Our bond was severed._

I released a painful scream

" **NOO**!" I hear someone moan in desperation and complete and utter terror.

I feel whatever surface i'm on sway side to side violently before my body crashes onto the hard, sandy surface. I open my eyes and a stinging pain shoots up in my head.  
I'm panting wildly, cupping my baby bump with tears streaming down my face.

The emotional pain is far worse than this physical pain.

"BEN!" I scream, still convinced I was having a nightmare.

The Hammock is broken, from my thrashing, and from behind it on my fallen position, I can see Ben running toward me.

"Rey! Rey?" He cries, sliding onto his knees and billowing up sand all around us, grabbing my arms, my face, my sides. He leans back momentarilly, surveying my torso.

"Ben, Ben...Ben..." I sob, as he pulls me into a tight hug. Relief surges through me with his presence.

"I was just coming to wake you...I sensed you were having a nightmare. You fell; are you all right? Are you hurt?" His deep voice vibrates into my shoulder.

I shake my head, still crying.

He slides his arms around my legs and lower back before lifting me up. I clench onto his tunic, afraid to let go. I never wanted him to die. 

We reach our little home and he lays me onto our shared bed, before hurrying to fetch me some water and a cold towel.

I've calmed down a bit, but am now worried if I hurt the baby. I center myself and call to the force, checking for his tiny life force. Low and behold, I can sense it, and it allows me to finally take deep, satisfying breaths.

Ben returns, and quickly sits me up to have my water. He removes my shoes before running the towel down my legs and arms to get rid of the pesky sand. He dips the towel into a small pail, before wringing it and gently presses it around my face. The cooling sensation proved to be relaxing enough, not to mention the feel of his fingers.

"What did you see?" He asks lowly, without looking into my eyes.

I gulped. "It isn't a vision that can come true."

"Rey, it made you react...horribly." He sighs, his eyes heavy.

He paused above me for a second. "Talk to me."

"You died." I deadpanned.

Stunned, Ben's hand stopped moving against my skin.

"You died right after you brought me back." I whisper shakilly.

"Any idea why you dreamt that?" He asks, genuinely curious, sitting himself on the bed, one leg tucked beneath him. 

I close my eyes and swallow. "An alternate reality?"

"You believe in those?" He chuckles humourlessly, looking away.

I snap my head at him, an anger building up within me. "It isn't funny Ben. You died. I watched you die... _in my arms_!"

I break into a sob during the last few words. He immediately reaches for me and wraps his arms around my frame. "Im sorry...I...i'm not used to the idea of people mourning for me."

"I'm not 'people'." I cry, my arms laying stiff, refusing to hug him back.

"You're right Rey. Force...i'm sorry I should know better." He buries his face into my neck, and I can feel the heat of his breath.

"I love you Ben. I'm not alone anymore because of you." I sniffle, my tears subsiding.

"You bring meaning into my life. Stop dismissing that you're nothing. You're not. You mean something to me, Leia, Han and our kid. Your death would be a terrible thing for us to endure." I go on.

I bring my hand up to comb through his locks of soft, black hair. "I hope you understand now."

He pulls away to look at me, a sad smile on his face. "I do."


End file.
